gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Bản mẫu:Nhiệm vụ Gtaonline
Mall or Nothing Learning the Ropes |group2 = Lamar Davis |list2 = San Andreas Seoul Ticket to Elysium Going Down the GOH Caught Napping Lost MC RIP No Smoking |group2 = Lowriders |group2style = background:#F0C850 |list2style = background:#222222 |list2 = Community Outreach Slow and Low It's a G Thing Funeral Party Lowrider Envy Point and Shoot Desperate Times Call For... Peace Offerings}} |group3 = Gerald |list3 = Pier Pressure Death Metal Deal Breaker Flood in the LS River Meth'd Up No Hay Bronca Hit 'Em Up Gassed Up Violent Duct Hard Labor War and Pieces Chumash and Grab Dish the Dirt |group4 = Simeon Yetarian |list4 = Where Credit's Due Rockford Roll Rich Men in Richman Chasers It Takes a Thief Gentry Does It All in the Game El Burro Heists Blow Up GTA Today Chasers II Blow Up II ATV Steal Blow Up III |group5 = Ron Jakowski |list5 = TP Industries Romance Isn't Dead Fueling the Flames Turbine Carbine Daemon Run Base Invaders Crank Up the Volume A Boat in the Bay Landing Gear Wet Workers |group6 = Trevor Philips |list6 = Lost My Mind Crystal Clear Out Chop Chop Out of Harmony Satellite Communications Method in the Madness Chopper Tail Diamonds are for Trevor |group7 = Lester Crest |list7 = Denial of Service Master Data Cops Capacity Crime Scenester Landing Strip A Titan of a Job Last Chopper Outta LS High Priority Case Quarry Quarry By Land, Sea and Air Teaser Trailer Four Trailers Bust Out Sinking Feeling The Parking Garage Hack and Dash On Maneuvers American Exports Chemical Extraction Docks to Stock Stocks and Scares Docks to Stock II |group8 = Martin Madrazo |list8 = Artificial Scarcity Handle with Care Time to Get Away Pickup Sticks Out of Court Settlement Death From Above Check Out Time Water the Vineyard Grab Your Ballas Stick Up the Stickup Crew The Los Santos Connection Effin' Lazers Editor and Thief Mixed Up With Coke Dry Docking Cleaning the Cat House Extradition Holed Up - Burton Show Me the Monet Judging the Jury Defender Rooftop Rumble Trash Talk* |group2 = Dispatch Services |group2style = background:#16375c |list2style = background:#222222 |list2 = I II III IV V VI}} |group9 = Versus |list9 = Crooked Cop Escape From LS Hippy Hunting Into the Wild Island Getaway Roadgame Truck Off Underhand Contraband Weed Killer Welcoming Party |group2 = Acquire Targets |group2style = background:#16375c |list2style = background:#222222 |list2 = I II III |group3 = Air Force Zero |group3style = background:#16375c |list3style = background:#222222 |list3 = I II III IV V |group4 = G-Rating |group4style = background:#16375c |list4style = background:#222222 |list4 = II III IV V |group2 = Hot |group2style = background:#16375c |list2style = background:#222222 |list2 = I II III IV V }} |group5 = Top Fun |group5style = background:#16375c |list5style = background:#222222 |list5 = I II III }} |group10 = Khác |list10 = Close Action Coasting Coveted Crystal Clear Out II Crystal Clear Out III Dirt Road Factory Closure Potshot Truck Together |group11 = Heists |group11style = background: #256628 |list11 = Kuruma The Fleeca Job |group2 = Prison Break |group2style = background:#256628 |list2style = background:#222222 |list2 = Plane Bus Station Wet Work The Prison Break |group3 = Humane Raid |group3style = background:#256628 |list3style = background:#222222 |list3 = Key Codes Insurgents EMP Valkyrie Deliver EMP The Humane Labs Raid |group4 = Series A |group4style = background:#256628 |list4style = background:#222222 |list4 = Coke Trash Truck Bikers Weed Steal Meth Series A Funding |group5 = Pacific Standard |group5style = background:#256628 |list5style = background:#222222 |list5 = Vans Signal Hack Convoy Bikes The Pacific Standard Job }} |group12 = SecuroServ (Special Vehicle Work) |group12style = background: #BB2A2A |list12 = Escape Escort Breakdown Recovery Cleanup Op Asset Seizure Firewall Protection Coast Guard Duty End of Transmission Arms Embargo |group13 = Agent 14 (Mobile Operations) |group13style = background: #F67129 |list13 = Severe Weather Patterns Half-track Bully Exit Strategy Offshore Assets Cover Blown Mole Hunt Data Breach Work Dispute |group14 = The Doomsday Heist |group14style = background:#009797 |list14 = Signal Intercepts Server Farm The Data Breaches |group2 = Act 2: The Bogdan Problem |group2style = background:#009797 |list2style = background:#222222 |list2 = Avenger Rescue ULP Salvage Hard Drives Submarine Recon The Bogdan Problem |group3 = Act 3: The Doomsday Scenario |group3style = background:#009797 |list3style = background:#222222 |list3 = Rescue Agent 14 Escort ULP Barrage Khanjali Air Defenses The Doomsday Scenario }} |group15 = Sự kiện Tự do |group15style = background: #8466E2 |list15 = Air Checkpoints Checkpoints Criminal Damage Dead Drop Freemode Challenges Hold the Wheel Hot Property Hunt the Beast Kill List Kill List Competitive King of the Castle Moving Target Penned In Time Trials |group16 = Nhiệm vụ Tổ chức |group16style = background:-webkit-gradient(linear, left top, right top,from(#16375c),to(#356DBA) |list16 = Asset Recovery Executive Deathmatch Executive Search Haulage Headhunter Hostile Takeover Piracy Prevention Sightseer |group2 = Thử thách Tổ chức |group2style = background:-webkit-gradient(linear, left top, right top,from(#356DBA),to(#16375c) |list2style = background:#222222 |list2 = Auto Buyout Cashing Out Courier Service Due Diligence Market Manipulation Most Wanted Point to Point Salvage}} |group17 = Nhiệm vụ Motorcycle Club |group17style = background:-webkit-gradient(linear, left top, right top,from(#4E3329),to(#7B5C52) |list17 = Deathmatch Joust Stand Your Ground |group2 = Thử thách Motorcycle Club |group2style = background:-webkit-gradient(linear, left top, right top,from(#4E3329),to(#7B5C52) |list2style = background:#222222 |list2 = Caged In Criminal Mischief On The Run Race To Point Rippin' It Up Search and Destroy Wheelie Rider }} |group18 = |group18style = background:#BB2A2A |list18style = background:#222222 |list18 = Photo Clue Three Clues Treasure Chest Headshot Challenge |group19 = SecuroServ/MC Freemode Missions |group19style = background:#1A1A1A |list19 = Vehicle Cargo (Steal Missions Sell Missions) Special Cargo (Steal Missions Sell Missions) Air Freight Cargo (Steal Missions Sell Missions) Supplies (Steal Missions Sell Missions) Business Supplies (Steal Missions Sell Missions) |below = Nhiệm vụ trong GTA Online (Thể loại) Missions Beta Missions Trong GTA Online không theo bất cứ trình tự nào của cốt truyện, nhiệm vụ được đánh dấu " * " có nghĩa là nhiệm vụ cuối cùng. ---- Các nội dung nhiệm vụ DLC Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series The Doomsday Heist Smuggler's Run Gunrunning Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit GTA Online: Import/Export GTA Online: Bikers GTA Online: Cunning Stunts GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Lowriders: Custom Classics GTA Online: Be My Valentine January 2016 Update Festive Surprise 2015 GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Halloween Surprise GTA Online: Lowriders Freemode Events Update Heists Update GTA Online Flight School Jobs San Andreas Flight School Update Independence Day Special High Life Update }}